


Breaking the Rules

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver breaks his own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

Oliver hit end on his cell and stared at the knob of the bathroom door. He was grateful for Diggle’s update, but Oliver would have rather not been woken. Being awake meant thinking, it meant having to face everything, and that he wasn’t ready for. 

His lips pursed as he fought with himself internally. What he couldn’t do was ignore what he’d gotten himself into. He’d went forward knowing what could happen and the last thing he could do was run. Determined, he flipped off the light and grabbed the knob. The door opened quietly to reveal his dark, quiet bedroom.

Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the bed, making out her form beneath the covers. When he’d left it she’d been curled on her side away from him, and he’d been wrapped around her from behind. It didn’t even appear that she had budged. Oliver wasn’t surprised. It had been a long two days, physically and mentally. He’d acted out, in more ways then one. 

Nothing says ‘I care to much’ like stabbing someone with an arrow and then having sex with the girl that’s the object of your deeply buried affections. It shouldn’t have felt good to shove the arrow through his heart. It was different from him usual aggressive actions. Shooting someone with an arrow is entirely different then shoving it through their heart. It required more anger, hate, a lack of conscious. It required putting certain people above the lives of others. Not many people, just certain people. Felicity was one of them. It took seeing her hurt, with tears in her eyes, and just seconds away from losing her life. 

Oliver sighed and rubbed his face before he left the bathroom doorway and padded across the room. Instinct told him to run. He couldn’t though, and not just because it was his house. This was a line that one didn’t cross without an intent. This was something he couldn’t fuck up, because Felicity would never forgive him. That he knew. She’d work with him if he ignored what happened, she’d be cordial, but she’d never forgive him for abusing her trust like that. And he didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself for hurting her either.

It wasn’t that he wanted to run, it was the last thing he wanted. What Oliver wanted was to forget it all, forget his obligations as the Green Arrow and just surround himself with everything Felicity. Part of him needed it. Then there was a part of him that knew it was dangerous, and that part of him was the one that needed to run, to keep her safe from him. She was already to close as part of his team. This, this was to much. 

Yet he wouldn't risk her anger, he couldn’t. The last thing Oliver could stand was her contempt. He’d come to rely on her to much to risk that, even if it meant her still being in danger.

Maybe he was selfish. That’s what he considered as he stopped at the edge of the bed and stared at her. Selfish and a little reckless. Reckless wasn’t permitted when it came to those he cared about. Oliver couldn’t be reckless when it came to Felicity.

He pushed the covers down that he had pulled up upon leaving the bed. After settling behind her and covering them again he wrapped an arm around around her waist and pulled her back against him. She gasped and Oliver could feel her body stiffen. “It’s just me,” he whispered against her shoulder and kissed it. Immediately she relaxed.

“You were talking?” Felicity asked, her voice sounding tired and unsure.

“Diggle. Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep.”

“I had a dream,” she spoke softly, almost as if she was sighing. “You were gone, you left a note.”

Her words made his heart clench, because it wasn’t far from the truth. Oliver brushed off his anxiety at her words, refusing to let her know his inner turmoil. “Where would I go? I live here?” There was an elbow in his side and he smirked into her shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere.” And regardless of everything, he knew that was the truth.


End file.
